


Your Fault!

by KenrakenOkwaho



Series: Recollections [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Dry Humping, Feelings, M/M, Male Slash, Poor, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Pre-Dead Man's Chest, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenrakenOkwaho/pseuds/KenrakenOkwaho
Summary: James and Jack are captured by yet another bunch of pirates and, as always, it's Jack's fault.





	Your Fault!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsAna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAna/gifts).



> Maybe not so amusing and too little smut, but I tried. It's a mix of deep feelings, poetic trash and humour of doubtful quality as you'll probably realise once you begin reading.
> 
> It's also some kind of a lighter memory set vaguely in my Pinky Promise universe.
> 
> Enjoy and remember, feedback is the fuel of my core!

"Stop wiggling, for God's sake, it's not helping!"

 

"But me ankles hurt, luv."

 

They are so close that their breaths mingle, annoyed sea-green orbs meeting brown ones in the darkness of the night.

 

If the power to kill could be contained into words and eyes alone, the instant sneer gracing the Commodore's fine, chiseled features would have set the pirate on fire long ago. Thankfully, such a feat is not possible, so Jack doesn't have to worry about burning just from one hateful glare directed at him with all the intention of making him suffer.

 

"Are they now? Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you, you bloody farce of a pirate!"

 

The amount of blood that has been rushing to James' head for the past two hours is a pain in the arse, hindering any attempt to move, let alone think. However, he does try to put some space between him and the irritating pest that is Jack Sparrow, the latter chuckling mockingly at his poor effort all the while, inching his face closer to the slightly dirtied one.

 

"You didn't 'ave a problem when you were _ **'wigglin'** _ with me a while ago."

 

In hindsight, the pirate is right, but death will claim James before he admits it. What's more, the cruel truth that he enjoyed every second of their little tryst doesn't help much either nor does it come to his aid when it's obvious that both of them now know what a mess he becomes when control eludes him completely. That doesn't change the fact that it's still Jack's fault they are held captive on yet another ship sailed by mumbling miscreants.

 

Anyway, you might wonder how they ended up hung upside down, in the middle of the Seven Seas, on a ship that is neither the Black Pearl nor the Dauntless. You might also wonder why such a noble and respectable man like James Norrington was in Sparrow's company in the first place. Well, it all started four days after he summoned the kindness necessary to postpone pursuit of Sparrow.

 

◇◇◇

 

_Bright rays of light paint the clear blue sky, bouncing playfully through the open window of Commodore Norrington's bedroom. Four days, four days since he let the bloody pirate go. He did it for Elizabeth, of course, since her affinity for the pirate is more than evident, everything he regrets doing is for her, but that's how his heart works and he can't change much about it. Strangely enough, each morning after that event gave him a sense peace and tranquility he longed for often. Oh, how he wishes all of his days would start the same, it's the only reprieve he's ever wanted, but didn't manage to get because life just doesn't agree with him on what he deserves. Mornings like this, spent in the warm glow of the sun as he puts on his wig, birds chirping cheerfully in the gentle breeze along with the bustle of the people, yes, morning like these are perfect... and rare. It's why it seems odd that his serene sanctuary hasn't been disturbed yet, considering the fact that this is the day they begin pursuing Sparrow, at last. As soon as this thought crosses his mind, a knock signals the ending of his short-living respite._

 

_"Come in."_

 

_Lieutenant Gillette enters with all the grace of a peacock, bowing respectfully before informing him that the ship and the crew are ready to set sail and his presence is needed at the docks. Heaving out a sigh, he slowly puts some finishing touches to his uniform, heading for the chestnut desk where his sheathed sword rests on the luscious surface. After he fastens the weapon in its rightful place at his side, he stretches almost imperceptibly before he making his way towards the door._

 

_"Let's be on our way then, shall we?"_

 

_At the docks, a clutter of soldiers and sailors roam the pontoons and vessels anchored there, the Dauntless floating in all its grand and mighty glory among them, pristine sails glistening in the golden sunlight on their massive masts. Orders boom over the chaos as every man goes to his established station, ship prepared to start its smooth journey to that damn island infested by pirates. The sky is cloudless, the wind will provide fairly good speed, the sea is calm, calling out to him with its singing waves to drift across the lands of Poseidon and revel in their mysteries._

 

_They leave soon after he makes sure civilian garments are aboard, Tortuga is French territory, after all, any man or woman serving the British is banned from setting foot on that land, unless special permission is allowed. One day and a half is the presumed time of their arrival, that's if weather and fortune favour their odds. The two usually work hand in hand when it comes wandering the wild and unpredictable waters, much like they do when Sparrow is involved. James doesn't know yet why, but each time he lets his gaze marvel at the beauty of the sea and her enigmatic lover, the horizon, he gets lost in flashes of deep brown eyes darkened by smudges of kohl and gentle clinks of beads swaying with unruly hair. Warmth electrifies the entire system of his body, foreign thrills accelerate the pulses of his heart, blood rushes freely through his veins and all he can do is wonder how Jack's lips would feel against his, how their bodies would lock together, grinding into one another. So many sensations and thoughts startle the balance of his soul, so much desire makes him fear the moment they'll meet again._

 

_Besides the occasional exchange of words with his Lieutenants, the Commodore keeps getting lost into iniquitous notions and reflections until blood-red blends with amber streaks onto the skies, like flames dancing with the ripples underneath, until the moon extinguishes them with its silver glow, until the stars begin to twinkle in the night darkening their world. He stares at nothing in particular for quite a while, until he realises with a discreet yawn that he needs rest.  
_

 

_Like a feather, the Dauntless glides across the luscious surface of the water, its gentle rocking lulling most of them to sleep, a lullaby for those who with conscience clear, a promise to the ones like James, the ones who have nefarious dreams.  
_

 

_When he wakes up, the off-key screeching of the gulls graces his ears, familiar and uncomfortable while his feet drag him on deck. Groves and Gillette greet him through the mist clouding their surroundings, informing him that Tortuga isn't too far off. Indeed, after squinting his to analyse the shadows playing in the distance, the shape of the island stands out plain and definite. The sight and the inevitable encounter with the pirate makes his heart beat faster than he's willing to admit and it's unbelievable that just from thinking about it such a reaction erupts from his volcano emotions. Ever since he met that abomination of the law,it became harder and harder to keep his feelings in check, he absolutely dreads the reality of it.  
_

 

_Before they step on land, they make sure to get rid of the wigs, change into the provided ragged clothes and conceal their swords as best as they can, only one uniform remaining in place on the helmsman ready to spring in action if necessary. It's disgusting, the depravity governing this island, whores and pirates swarming every corner, neither concerned with keeping their affairs private, merchants of doubtful honesty trying to sell trinkets and other obsolete things. James knows he's not perfect, of course, he's human and he certainly doesn't have the right to judge, but when he sees such sin, criticism and distaste become instinctive. He also doesn't have to look at his men to know that their opinion is the same._

 

_"Men, disperse and search every tavern, alcove, house on the island. Groves, with me. I want Sparrow captured before morning, he's late for his appointment with the gallows."_

 

_A chorus of "Yes, sir!" echoes as the soldiers march in different directions, leaving him and Lieutenant Groves still lingering in port._

 

_"Lieutenant, it's a wonderful night to catch a Sparrow, wouldn't you say so?"_

 

_The eager smile tilting the man's thin lips confirms the rush they both feel._

 

_"So it would seem, sir."_

 

_They get separated, at some point, but then again entering a full-on brawl usually does that to people. He ducks, an empty bottle of rum barely missing his head, a drunken punch flying over it as well. How they managed to stumble into all this chaos is beyond him and his Royal Navy expertise, but trouble always seems to find them so it's not actually that surprising. When he feels a hand cover his mouth and one wrapped around his waist, he naturally starts to struggle while he's pulled into a quiet alleyway. There, somehow ends up with his back pressed to a wall, the erratic breath of a stranger tickling his ear._

 

_"Calm down, luv, s'me."_

 

_James loathes the way that voice makes his hair stand on end, sending shivers down his spine. He stays silent for a few moments, summoning up the contempt and strength needed to not let his own voice waver._

 

_" **Sparrow**."_

 

_Horrendous, it's entirely horrendous what Jack's next words do to his body._

 

_"Ah, Commodore, fancy a drink?"_

 

_All slurred charisma and deep drawl, how can a pirate be one of the most attractive person he's ever met is a mystery to the young officer. No one can tell him that he didn't try to keep his cool, however, shifting slightly in order to untangle himself from the buccaneer's hold._

 

_"Mister Sparrow, the gallows are waiting for you in Port Royal. It would be such a disappointment to leave them like that."_

 

_He's so focused on freeing himself that he doesn't realise the pirate's lips are dangerously to his until it's too late. He sees it coming, his only warning being a whisper murmured right before he's drowned into a kiss, but he can't avoid it and he's not really sure he wants to._

 

_"A dis'ppointmen' would be t' let you go, luv."_

 

_Full lips cover his own, savouring his taste like it is the most exquisite flavour in the world. The tip of Jack's tongue traces his lower lip, asking for entrance, but he wouldn't be James if he gives in so easy. He has to keep up appearances after all. A gasp escapes his lungs when reprimanding teeth graze swollen flesh, biting down hard enough to draw blood. His mouth opens instinctively, and he's definitely not prepared for the hot appendage plundering his wet cavern. It's messy and dirty and sinful and it feels so... right. He can't help himself, he's kissing back, he's burning up, he wants more, he wants Jack. Damn this scoundrel, he can feel him smirking into the kiss as their tongues battle. There's no chance for James to retaliate further, a knee forcing his legs apart before pressing against his crotch._

 

_Oh, God the friction is delicious, the pleasure is unbearable, he's losing control and he knows it and he hates it and he loves it. A string of moans and uncharacteristic curses intensify the blush on pale cheeks the moment his neck is assaulted by wicked lips sucking on his jugular, nipping at his Adam's apple, swirling tongue lapping at the bite marks left behind. All the while, a very dexterous knee rubs his stiffening member through his breeches._

 

_So mind-blowing is the bliss that suddenly hits him that his head cracks back against the wall and he doesn't even try to stop the cry marking his completion, cock pulsing with loads of cum creaking the inside of the itchy fabric of his pants._

 

_The last thing he hears is Jack's laugh before pitch-black envelops him._

 

_When he comes to, the first thing he's aware of is that he's hanging upside down, a pair of mirthful orbs laughing at him... familiar mirthful orbs. Then, all that happened hits him like a cannonball. Jack's whole face becomes clear and their deed along with it. How could he let himself be reduced to literally humping a pirate's leg!? Disgraceful..._

 

_"Mornin', sunshine."_

 

_Narrowed eyes refocus on Jack again, intent to kill._

 

_"Do not say another word, Sparrow."_

 

_"S'rry, mate, bu-"_

 

_"Shut yer traps, ye two!"_

 

_Both snap their attention to the voice below where a tall and burly man sneers at them, scars adorning his ugly face while the gaps between his teeth add yet another flaw to the beastly pirate._

 

_Of course Jack doesn't shut up._

 

_" 'ello, mate, why don't ye let us go an' I'll give ye ten shillin's?"_

 

_Neither expects the loud chuckle he gets in return while the man heads for the captain's cabin._

 

_"Ye're worth more th'n tha', Sparrow, ye ain't foolin' me. Ye an' yer mate be going t' stay a while up there."_

 

◇◇◇

 

So, you see, you really can't blame him for blaming Sparrow. It's his fault they got caught up in this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why it seems that I can never give a fic a proper ending when I try so hard to keep it as a one-shot :((
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, folks!


End file.
